vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Game widow
Hi, I just noticed the bot changes to the categories. Could you please explain what is going on? These changes do not appear in the "Recent Changes" log, and it would be nice if the Admins on this wiki were at least kept in the loop when something like this is happening. tarna 01:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I was asked to do this by Jeska at Wikia, i'm a helper at Wikia. — Game widow 01:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Great - but is this a test? Will we be given capability to change via Bot? You are currently changing categories we would like to keep. Please let me know what is going on - I was about to undo your changes as "undesirable". 1) "Bridal" should stay 2) "Vintage" is redundant in a category except for the main Vintage Sewing Patterns header, as this entire wiki deals with Vintage patterns Best regards, tarna 01:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Just got your message. Yes, we have redundant categories, but it would probably be helpful to discuss what to get rid of with the actual users of the wiki before deleting away. It would be lovely if the Admins, who are familiar with this wiki, were given a way to replace text via bot, as you appear to be doing. And - is there a way to make the changes visible in the log? It will be extremely frustrating to discover established categores (e.g. Bridal) go away without knowing about it, not to mention probably create more redundancies in the long run. tarna 01:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry - we appear to be leaving each other messages in parallel... I am all for consolidation, but would prefer some consultation first. I am currently assuming so would the other admins (one is on vacation), the other a tad busy right now. On the bridal, wedding, etc. Bridal was the original category, people insisted on keeping and re-adding wedding and wedding dresses, etc. We discussed it with the original founder of the wiki, and she thought some redundancy was o.k., as long as we got rid of obvious Duplicates (i.e. words that mean exactly the same, but are spelled differently, in different order, capitalized vs. not, etc). So, if we want to do some of these changes, I am all for it (and have been trying to eliminate duplicates the slow way), but really should come up with an agree-upon list. Let me know if I appear to be coming across too strong - just a tad startled at the sudden wholesale edits... Best regards, tarna 01:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, after parallel messages. Thanks for the tips on the bots. Most of vintage people were complete wiki rookies, thus the innocence on the tools, etc. If only I had known I could do this... Anyway, I have only been an admin for a short while - we had only one for the last few year - also without the knowledge about the tools. If you are willing to help me along, I am more than willing to come up with lists and learn. Cheers, tarna 01:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: General Help Thank you so much :) I am relatively comfortable on the little things, but mostly the manual, tedious way... I will take a look at the categories, and try to make a first list, but it may take me a day or two. In the meantime, I will leave a message with Jeska D about our desired approach. Glad to hear you sew and likely share our love of these patterns. Cheers, tarna 01:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC)